When Stars Attack
Introduction: My name is SparkyBoi45. I am better known as Bright the Sunwing. This is my first fanfic ever and I hope that you guys will like it. Feel free to leave comments about it below (constructive criticism is greatly appreciated). Hope you enjoy. The picture is made by Pumpkin. The events you are about to read take place at the same time as the ones in A Dark and Starry Night. Prologue: “Hurry up, Foghorn, the egg is about to hatch!” Drizzle called to her husband. She couldn‘t let him miss this important moment in their lives. She was very excited to have a dragonet of her own. Just then, she heard a faint crack, signaling that the egg was hatching. Foghorn entered the room at the last possible second before the egg split into a million tiny pieces, leaving a tiny, bluish-grey female Mistwing dragonet staring up at her parents. ‘Talons and tails, she’s beautiful!’ Drizzle was looking at her daughter, eyes moist with tears of joy. Drizzle picked her daughter up very carefully, and held her up to take in every scale. She then showed the dragonet to Foghorn. “Well, what do you think about her?” he asked. Foghorn smiled. “She is wonderful. I can’t believe that we have a daughter.” The dragonet, as if she could understand what her parents were saying about her squeaked in delight. Foghorn remembered that they have yet to give their daughter a name. He thought hard for a second, but could not think of one. ”What do you think we should name her?” he asked. Drizzle held the dragonet to her snout. “I am going to name you Dreary, okay little one?” Dreary squeaked in apparent agreement. The New Student When Dreary was a young dragonet, she did not have many friends. In fact, she only had one who she felt comfortable talking to freely. Her friend's name was Aqua. She met Aqua on their first day of school. She was quiet and did not like to talk to other people. The other dragonets noticed this and started teasing her and calling her names. One dragonet, Aqua, stood up for her and told the others to leave her alone and that it wasn't her fault for being shy. Dreary was shocked. Nobody had ever been this kind to her, except for her parents. She knew she could trust Aqua right then and there. They have been best friends ever since. They did everything together; they went to school, visited each other's houses, and even had a few slumber parties (with some major reluctance from Dreary). Their daily routine had remained unchanged until one day, during school, a new student arrived. He introduced himself as an Icewing named Coldspike. As soon as she saw him, Dreary was so transfixed. His glistening scales, his handsome, stunning face. Dreary wished that she could just stare at him forever. She did not know what this new feeling was or where it came from, but she had seen it at home when her parents were talking to each other. When she asked them about why they were talking to each other like that, they said it was because they loved each other. It felt like her heart skipped a beat. 'Could I be in love?' Dreary thought to herself. She had never had this feeling before. She tried to get the thought out of her head, to focus on her schoolwork, but to no avail. Dreary sighed in disappointment. 'No way a bright, shining Icewing would ever be with a boring, unnoticeable puddle like me.' Aqua saw this and went to see what was the matter. “Um, Dreary?” Aqua asked, snapping her out of her daydream. “Yeah, Aqua?” ”Are you all right? It’s not like you to be distracted. What’s up?” “Oh, I’m sorry. No, nothing is wrong, I am perfectly fine.” Dreary tried to make her friend stop worrying. Then she tried to focus, but found herself staring at Coldspike once again. But Aqua knew that something was different. She looked at where Dreary was staring at and gasped in shock. Her best friend had developed a crush on the new Icewing. She was so excited, this meant that Dreary was finally starting to open up and gain some confidence. She mentally decided that she would do whatever she could to make sure that Coldspike and Dreary ended up together. This was now her new mission, but she could not tell Dreary. Meanwhile, Coldspike was busy with trying to focus on schoolwork. He wanted to show the teacher that he could be a good student and gain trust. He finally got tired of trying to find the answers himself, so he secretly used his animus powers to complete his schoolwork. He then looked around and caught Dreary staring. He smiled at her, causing Dreary to blush. “Hi.” Coldspike said, trying to start a conversation. Dreary didn’t respond because she was too shy. It did not help at all that the person talking to her happened to be her crush. Aqua did not want her best friend to blow her chance at speaking to Coldspike, so she went over there, trying to help Dreary get over her fear. What could go wrong if you are just talking? “Well, don't just stand there like a brick wall, say something!” Aqua prompted, making Dreary jump. “Um, yeah uhhh... hi.” Dreary stuttered. Aqua facepalmed herself. Clearly, this relationship was going to take a lot of work if it was going to happen. Coldspike chuckled at Dreary's efforts to speak to him. ”You’re funny," he told her. Dreary blushed, then turned and flew away. A smile crept onto her face. Kidnapped After school, Dreary, Aqua, and Coldspike went flying outside in the Mist Kingdom. It was a bright and sunny day and everyone was outside having a good time. After a bit, Dreary and Aqua needed to take a break. Soon, they came to a stream. Coldspike still had a lot of energy, so he preoccupied himself by doing tricks. While he did this,Dreary and Aqua sat by the river, talking about Dreary's current predicament. “Aqua, I think I am in love.” Dreary confided in her best friend. “I know.” Dreary was speechless. She didn’t remember telling Aqua anything about her feelings for Coldspike. “H-H-How did you...? Aqua interrupted her friend. “Dreary, you are my best friend, we’ve known each other since we were two years old. I think that I, of all dragons should be able to tell what you are feeling. Plus, you aren’t exactly known for being enigmatic.” Dreary just stared at Aqua. “Hey, don’t worry about it. You know that I will always be here for you," Aqua reassured her. "Ah, perfect day for flying isn't it!" Coldspike shouted to his friends as he did a loop-da-loop in the air. "It sure is!" Aqua responded with her usual enthusiasm. "Um... yes I think it is too." Dreary mumbles. Aqua was genuinely concerned about her friend. She knew that they were around Dreary's crush, and that she was shy to begin with, but she couldn't let this moment slip away. How was Dreary supposed to tell Coldspike how she felt if she couldn't even manage to say two words to him? So Aqua decided to be a little more direct in her plan. She tried to think of a way to get the two dragons alone together. She did not have to think about it for long though, since Coldspike was already flying over to them. 'Ooh, this is perfect!' she thought. She beamed at Dreary, giving her a thumbs up that meant 'Don't worry. You got this!' Then she flew away from the scene, leaving Dreary and Coldspike alone with each other. Meanwhile, Coldspike was formulating a plan of his own. He had noticed that Dreary was the only one in school that barely ever talked. To be honest, he thought her shyness and the way she whispered whenever she talked was kinda cute. He wanted to ask her out on a date, or something like that, but he did not know if she liked him or not. So he tried to start up a conversation with her. "Hey Dreary," he said. Dreary nearly jumped out of her skin. She saw Coldspike right next to her looking like he was a Nightwing who was trying to read her mind. "Uh... h-h-hi C-C-Coldspike," she managed to say. Then she realized that she stammered through the whole sentence. Her face turned a bright shade of pink as she quickly looked away. Coldspike was practically screaming inside his head. This proved that she at least liked him a little. Now he knew that he could at least ask her to go on a date with him. Now the only issue was how to ask without sounding stupid. "Uh... Dreary, I was maybe wondering i-..." A scream from Aqua's direction interrupted the conversation. The two friends turned around to find her in the middle of being kidnapped by a group of strange dragons who were black and shiny. They called themselves NovaWings. Dreary and Coldspike tilted their heads in confusion. They had never heard of that tribe. They stopped to think about these weird dragons and where they could've possibly came from. Then they remembered that Aqua was being abducted. They rushed in hopes of helping her, but they were too late. Aqua's abductors had finished tying her up and were already winging it to the West. "We have to go save her!" Dreary yelled frantically, tears running down her face. All her life, she had only one friend. She looked at Coldspike, well two, but she could not lose her best friend, who has been with her through thick and thin. She lifted off, planning to give chase to her bestie's captors. "Wait, hold on!" he shouted, putting his wing out to stop Dreary. Coldspike was surprised at Dreary’s sudden burst of energy. He knew that she was desperate, but he couldn't allow her to go just yet. That would just lead to Dreary chasing after them and getting herself killed. They needed a plan if they were going to pull off this rescue mission and survive. That meant that the first thing they needed to do was do some research on the NovaWings. Finding Clues When Dreary and Coldspike went to the library, the first thing they did was try to look for books on the NovaWings. When they found a couple, they sat down to read. Coldspike saw something interesting about the NovaWings. He turned his head to Dreary. "Hey Dree, listen to this," he called. It says here that the NovaWing tribe lives right in the southern mountains." he got excited. This was their first clue on going to rescue Aqua. Coldspike continued to read. "Hmmm... that's funny. According to this, a NovaWing gets corrupted if they don't die properly." "So in other words, they turn into zombies?" Dreary asked, shivering as she was a little frightened. "Yep, just without the biting or apocalypse," Coldspike responded. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Bright the Sunwing)